Rules relating to operation of aircraft require that operators of the aircraft generate an operational flight plan which includes itinerary information along with various additional data which may include aircraft identification, GPS tracking information, pilot identification, a passenger manifest, a listing of dangerous goods, a route plan, a fuel plan, etc. Where possible, aircraft are tracked on radar such that position, air speed and altitude are updated to air traffic controllers. Where no radar tracking is available, air traffic controllers rely on reporting by the pilot. All flight plans must be closed so that persons monitoring the aircraft know that the aircraft has landed safely. This may be accomplished automatically at controlled airports actively monitored by tracking systems and air traffic controllers; however, at uncontrolled airports the pilot is relied upon to close a flight plan. An open flight plan which is overdue beyond the expected arrival time may be an indication that the aircraft encountered a problem and requires assistance; however, the flight plan may simply remain open because the pilot has not yet had an opportunity or has forgotten to close the flight plan. Even when a flight plan remains open beyond an expected arrival time, any emergency response action is dependent upon monitoring personnel noticing that an aircraft flight is overdue. An improved method of communicating between the pilot, monitoring personnel, and emergency response personnel is therefore desired to minimize overlooked aircraft which may require assistance and to minimize false alarms resulting from pilots who have returned but have inadvertently not yet closed their flight plan.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,194 by Ross et al discloses an apparatus and method for closing flight plans and locating aircraft which relies on a controller supported on the aircraft which must communicate with an air traffic control to identify location of the aircraft. The system operates automatically to identify emergency situations to initiate search and rescue operations, but is very limited in its ability to communicate with the pilot or other authorized personnel to better assess if the initiation of search and rescue operations is warranted.
US 2004/0220841 by Fairweather discloses an alerting system for travellers which receives travel itinerary from a subscriber and sends an alert to a designated contact person if the traveller has not cancelled the alert upon reaching an estimated arrival time. The system is limited to monitoring of a single trip and alerting a single contact person such that the alerting system is not readily adaptable to an aircraft flight environment in which a much greater degree of reporting must be followed and a greater degree of coordination between multiple parties may be required.
US 2004/0198315 by Velloti discloses a travel plan emergency altering system to send an alert message to a designated contact person if the user has not reporting their arrival to the system before an expected arrival time. This system is also limited to a single reporting criteria such that the alerting system is not readily adaptable to an aircraft flight environment in which a much greater degree of reporting must be followed and a greater degree of coordination between multiple parties may be required.